


A Splash of Magic

by MagiArtist (Psyga315)



Category: Re:CREATORS (Anime)
Genre: F/M, Originally Posted on deviantART, POV Second Person, Reader-Insert
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-03
Updated: 2017-06-03
Packaged: 2018-11-08 08:03:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 555
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11077404
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Psyga315/pseuds/MagiArtist
Summary: You took in Mamika and Alice in, having fell in love with the former during your days of watching Magical Slayer Mamika. You decided to tell Mamika the feelings you've held for her since you first saw her on the silver screen.





	A Splash of Magic

You sat in front of a cute girl in a cat hoodie. She had unusual purple eyes and had a very cute face. You had met this cutie before and needless to say, you were in love. Though, that was before you actually met her.  
  
It was a long story, but to make it short, you were a fan of the show Magical Slayer Mamika. You had on a crush on the main character, Kirameki Mamika. What was there not to like about her? She's kind, adorable, and the fact that she was rocking a cat hoodie nearly made your heart explode. As part of a bit of reconnaissance, Mamika brought you to a restaurant. You had acquainted with her when she materialized into your world. You even let her and a friend of hers live with you, though you often got into arguments with her older friend Alice.  
  
As you looked at Mamika, you hesitated with your drink.  
  
"Something wrong?" Mamika's sugary voice made you bite the inner part of your lips. You shook your head, though as you tried to get your cup of coffee, though Mamika's soft hand touched your hand. Not the entire hand, but it was just her fingers lightly touching your hand. "You've been acting shy around me. I just want to know if you were okay..." You looked at Mamika's concerned face. You were around her age, if not a year older.  
  
"... Mamika." You sighed and began to speak up. "I... I like your show." You said. She gave a blink before groaning. God, even her groans were cute.  
  
"I... I'm still adjusting to the idea that it's not just kids who enjoy my show, let alone being from a show to begin with." Mamika said. You just smiled and spoke up.  
  
"You and Alice were the best things to happen to me... I was down on my luck before I encountered you two." You then proceeded to hold Mamika's hand. "I never really had any friends and I often got sick as a kid, so I had to stay at home a lot. I ended up watching your show quite a bit... and I... I had a crush on you since I first laid eyes on you on the show... But... before, it was just not real. You... No offense... You weren't real. But now... I can feel your warm hand. I can look into your beautiful eyes. I can hear your lovely voice." Your lips wavered into a smile. It soon became a frown. "I... I can understand if this makes no sense. And I understand if you want to reject me." You said to her. It took what seemed to be eternity before she responded...  
  
By getting up and giving you the greatest hug you've ever felt. You could feel your face on her soft and comfy sweatshirt and her pleasant little arms wrapping around your body. You could feel Mamika's head resting on your chest.  
  
"No, I understand. You helped Alice and me a lot since we got here. We had nowhere to go. Even Alice is thankful for you, even if she doesn't show it." Mamika said. You just smiled and hugged Mamika.  
  
"Promise you'll stay with me until the very end?" You asked. Mamika hesitated, only to tighten her grip.  
  
"I promise..."


End file.
